Lustful Souls
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Patreon commission. Maka helps Crona learn a few things.


**Yes, I know I said that I was done writing oneshots, but getting a requested oneshot is one of the tiers ^^ so feel free to enjoy this, and if you'd like your own oneshot request written (2-4k words) then look for sinfulnature1123 at dot com XD #shameless self promotion. Anyway, onto the one shot.**

 _ **Note: the ending has now been re-written in accordance with the patron's request.**_

* * *

Maka entered the drab building Crona had been made to live in.

Well, that might not have been fair. His parole period-for lack of a better word-was long over. He could have moved up to living in a less depressing area by now if he wanted, but had simply chosen to remain.

This had earned him a bit more ire from Ragnarok; which was saying a lot considering how much the blood demon within him already disliked him.

But Maka didn't judge him for it. If he wanted to stay, then there was nothing wrong with that. She even helped him clean the place up once or twice, so it was at least fit for actual living.

In any event, right now she had been called over to help him study for DWMA's classes, which he had been cripplingly unprepared for.

Maka had tried to get Soul to join her, but he was off with Black Star at the moment. She wasn't sure if they were training, hanging out, spying on the girl's showers, or something else to that effect, but it hardly mattered in the end.

Maka was actually kind of glad Soul had grown fond of Black Star, as it was important for Death Weapons to develop attachments other than their meister. In any event, Maka sat down in Crona's room and set to the task of helping him understand what the school was all about. Crona thanked her for coming.

Well, actually he apologized for asking in the first place and told her he'd understand completely if she left, perhaps attempting to kill him on her way out. But on the contrary, the worst she did was flick his head for getting down on himself again.

She'd told him he wasn't allowed to anymore, not when she was around. He started to apologize again, but managed to stop himself mid-sentence. Maka smiled at this, praising the progress; small though it was.

Crona's entire face darkened from this, which Maka wasn't sure how to respond to, as she didn't realize the dark tone was the result of his black blood, resulting in a pitch blush. They managed to set that aside and focus on their studies. Well, mostly anyway.

The time was about seventy to seventy-five percent focused on the studies. Maka was a smart meister, and was amazing at explaining all the information in a way that Crona could understand; even if she had to delve into slightly esoteric metaphor to get it into his head.

The other twenty-five to thirty percent of the time was divided between Maka providing emotional support to Crona and her just relaxing with him, trying to take it clear that he wasn't disappointing to her, that she wasn't just going to suddenly abandon her. Much as she disliked the idea of interrupting studying time for such things, this was her one non-negotiable exception, as for someone like Crona, is came close to being more important.

At least, that's all Maka believed that other thirty percent of time to be spent on, and she wasn't entirely wrong. But unknown to her, a large chunk of that time had been a mental struggle within Crona, and not the kind either of them were used to from him.

Recently, Crona had been having thoughts he wasn't used to, feelings he wasn't used to. Unsure how to handle them, he tried to ignore them, and when that hadn't worked, he'd attempted putting them into words on paper.

Crona was essentially writing love poetry, but with no knowledge whatsoever of what it even meant. Maka even saw it, and without knowing that it was Crona who'd written it, began to praise the skill with which it had been written.

"I'm not familiar with this writing style," She said, as the only style she'd seen that resembled this one was Crona's, and she figured Crona had simply gotten the poem because of the similar style. "Whoever wrote this must have been deeply in love. I wonder if it ever worked out for them.."

"In love..?" Crona asked, only vaguely familiar with the expression. That was the main problem with Crona, or at least with teaching him. It wasn't that he didn't know anything. If he were a blank slate it would be almost easy.

Rather, he was halfway aware of many things, which resulted in him getting concepts and ideas that usually weren't put into words confused and mixed up.

Maka sighed, sitting down next to Crona and attempting to the best of her ability to explain love, at least as she understood it.

She was so focused on explaining it, that she didn't notice Crona's face growing even darker, his black blush returning as he realized her explanation did seem to match how he was feeling, even if he hadn't been able to ascribe words to the feeling himself. It was still somewhat off though, some part he was missing.

Until Maka, having entered lecture mode, explained eros, the concept of physical desire and sexual love. Even without going into the mechanics of what such a thing entailed, and speaking so generally that it could have been explained to children without raising any eyebrows, the idea began to make Crona shake as his mind filled with ideas.

He wasn't sure if he liked them or not, wasn't sure if he was supposed to. He never was unless he asked for help, and he wasn't exactly keen on asking for help with these ones.

Still, just as he'd grown used to resisting Ragnarok's bullying and influence, he held back the thoughts, thanking Maka for her explanation and suggesting they get back to studying. She nodded, getting up to go get her other books.

As she did though, Ragnarok decided to have a little fun. He'd been so quiet for so long that neither of them were expecting it enough to act, and whether he was actually trying to cause trouble or not was hard to say.

The blood born being popped out with an unsettling sound, reaching out and grabbing Maka from behind, giving her just the slightest of yanks while she was mid step and off balance. He returned to Crona's body as Maka fell, landing square in Crona's lap and blushing instantly. Crona yelped, body still shaking as he struggled to explain.

Maka was a million percent certain that it had been Ragnarok who'd done this, and planned on whalloping him next time a chance presented itself. What had her blushing was the very, very hard thing she was feeling beneath her. Not just the hardness, which she mentally assumed was just a result of her explaining eros, but also… the size of it.

She wouldn't have expected it from Crona, and his struggling movements were only causing it to grind against Maka's body; her crotch specifically given her current positioning. Maka bit her lip, knowing the following moments had to be handled carefully, as Crona spooked remarkably easily.

Anything she phrased wrong could have massive consequences with how Crona responded. Maka explained to him as she got up that she knew it was Ragnarok and wasn't the least bit upset with him, and that he shouldn't be embarrassed about his… body's response to the words.

Crona though, had immediately launched into his apologies, explaining that it hadn't even been the the explanation that had caused it, but.. Ideas… in his head.

His face was almost pitch dark at this point as he awaited a strike, the same kind that she'd seem Maka give to Ragnarok or Soul for similar statements, teasing or mocking though they may have been. And yet… no strike came. Rather, Maka lifted Crona's face to look her in the eye.

She looked at him silently for a few moments before responding, "Are you absolutely certainly about what you've said?" Maka questioned, "You're certain that's what you're feeling, and… and you're certain it's me you're feeling it for?"

Crona considered lying so he might be spared, but he was sure that would disappoint Maka, and simply nodded shamefully before once again bracing himself.

But he wasn't nearly braced enough for what he did feel; Maka's lips against his own. His entire body locked up, his already stiff area only twitching; his body wanting so much more.

"I'm sorry if you weren't ready for that," Maka said, "I don't wanna do anything you aren't ready for. But.. you definitely seem like you're ready to learn a few more things." Anyone else even implying such behavior from Maka would be lucky to leave with their teeth in tact. But with Crona… it was different.

Crona's eyes were wide with Maka's proposition. He wasn't sure what to do, and his innate instinct was to retreat back to familiar territory. But he wasn't sure he wanted to. With Maka there… it was different.

He gave her a small nod, "I-I want to learn more." He said, Maka suppressing a very unbecoming expression at hearing this. She nodded, and leaned back in to kiss him once again. Crona mimicked the motion, kissing Maka back slowly.

Maka couldn't help but take a bit of satisfaction in this on account of the mockery she'd received for being so 'boring and sexless.'

She was a girl, she had wants and desires just like any other, she just had a little more self control than others it seemed.

She moved her hands down to Crona's clothes, asking him if he was okay with her removing them.

When he seemed a bit too nervous about it, she gave him a warm smile and offered to remove her own first. Crona nodded, face still darkening. Maka suppressed a giggle at the realization of what the dark coloration meant as she stepped back and began to undress herself, removing her trench coat, tie, and gloves first, followed by her boots and blouse.

Under standard circumstances, she imagined this would be an extremely nervous if not outright embarrassing endeavor. But for reasons she resolved not to dwell on, she wasn't worried.

Perhaps Crona's own neuroses were so much they forced others out of the area. In any event, she slide her skirt down, removing it and her socks; leaving her in just her plain bra and panties.

There wasn't much to be left to the imagination on account of her admittedly small chest and hips. She'd never been able to stir up enough to give a shit about being flat, and Crona's rather intense response to seeing her body only reinforced this belief.

His stiffness was having a hard time being hidden by his clothes now, his eyes unable to look away, even to blink as she continued to strip herself down, removing her bra and panties finally, letting Crona see her body in full.

To most she might not have looked like much, but if it weren't for the nature of the black blood, Crona's nose bleed would have launched him through the wall. Maka approached him slowly, leaning down and kissing him once again, hands moving down to begin helping him out of his own clothes as she pulled back. Crona breathed steadily to relax himself as he helped her remove his clothes.

Contrary to what someone would expect from Crona's strength, his body was quite scrawny, not appearing to have much musculature to it. This Maka had been prepared for. What she had not been prepared for in the slightest was Crona's member.

She'd felt it before, but what she'd felt had not been adequate to convey the twelve inch solid rod Crona was sporting; giving Maka the same look Crona had had when he'd been watching her undress.

She managed to refocus herself, and with both of them now naked, Maka once again leaned in for a kiss. This time though, her tongue trailed against his lips, asking for entry. It took Crona a bit to figure out that's what she was asking for, put when he clued in his lips parted for her, letting her tongue explore his mouth and press against his tongue.

Crona shuddered, moaning softly against her from the closeness. He wasn't used to it, nor to anything remotely close to it. He wanted more.

And Maka was happy to provide it seemed, her hand moving down and gripping his foot long length. The contact alone made him tense again, the actual stroking of her hand brought out another long moan against Maka's kiss.

She used her free hand to hold Crona's body comfortingly as she stroked him, making sure he felt safe and comfortable. He continued to moan from the pleasure, a sensation wholey unfamiliar to him. His hips moved reflexively, pushing up against her hand for more. Maka stroked faster to please him more, hoping she was doing so properly.

She didn't exactly have much experience with this, only knowing what to do through a combination of slightly embarrassing research and common knowledge. Crona seemed to be enjoying it though, so she kept going, pumping along his entire length; still shocked by it as she went.

"M-M-Maka.." Crona groaned when they broke the kiss for oxygen, "I-Is it alright t-to ask for m-more?" He asked, unsure what he could/couldn't-should/shouldn't do in this situation. Maka smiled at him, nodding as she moved down in front of him.

Now on her knees, Maka gripped Crona's cock with both hands, working his rod with both of them. He moaned even louder now, Maka smiling at how much he seemed to enjoy it. She kept going, soft hands milking his solid member until he began leaking precum.

Maka watched Crona's member begin to leak the warm substance, feeling there was more she should be doing. It didn't her long to decide on her next course of action.

She leaned forward, moving one hand away from Crona's cock as she leaned down, gently dragging her tongue along his member. Crona's entire body shivered from the first lick alone, Maka believing she was on the right track, and kept going. Maka moved her tongue from the base to the tip and back, her fingers moving between her legs to prod at her slit gently.

She understood that there needed to be lubrication for what was to come, otherwise all that would follow was pain; especially considering Crona's size and girth. She didn't have any actual lubricant, on account of not having expected things to turn out like this. So to substitute, she was hoping a combination of saliva and her body's natural wetness would suffice. She gently rubbed her lower lips as her tongue worked along Crona's shaft.

She moved up to the top, her lips wrapping around his tip to suck gently on it, tongue brushing against his tip.

Crona's fingers were practically wedging themselves into the chair at this point, the pleasure more intense than he could possibly have been prepared for. It was only because of the weirdness of his biology that he hadn't cum yet, and even that was wearing thin now as Maka's head began bobbing up and down his hardened length.

Crona panted deeply as he tried to hold back the swelling sensation inside of him, knowing that he wouldn't be able to last much longer. Maka continued to work diligently along his rod, seemingly taking the size of it as a challenge.

She was just over halfway down when Crona finally lost control. Before Maka could lift her head back up, she felt Crona's hands grabbing her hair, forcing her head further down as his hips jerked upwards, forcing her cock further down her throat.

Maka gagged at the feeling, his throat constricting around Crona's cock as he began fucking her face, unable to stop himself. He apologized steadily as he went, ramming deeper and deeper into her throat, but he wasn't capable of stopping himself until he was completely hilted in her throat, his sac pressed against her chin as his body shook, climax unloading hard down her throat.

Maka wasn't given much choice but to swallow it all, coughing and sputtering when Crona released her. The moment he'd caught his breath he launched back into apologies, but Maka stopped him.

"It's alright, it's alright," She said, "Can't say I was happy with that, but I should have known your body might respond… aggressively." She said.

It gave her a bit of trepidation for what would come next, but she was too far in to stop now. She asked him if he was ready to keep going, as the hardness of his member hadn't gone down at all yet.

After making sure Maka was alright, he nodded. Maka moved forward, straddling him gently. She positioned herself with his member right at her entrance, holding onto his shoulders as she slowly lowered herself down. Both of them groaned out as he entered, bodies quivering from the sensation.

Maka's inner wall had already been broken, though not through sex. She'd been made aware that it made sex painful, and had taken the initiative to break it herself.

It had been a painful night, one made awkward by Soul hearing her scream and rushing to her aid without realizing what was happening. But on the bright side, it made things much easier now that she was actually taking a member inside.

Crona was somewhere between heaven and the ethereal plane at this point, the level of pleasure having shattered his understanding of physical sensation three times over by now, and only shattering it more as Maka took him deeper inside her moist, warm, tight hole.

"C-Crona~" She moaned softly as she got about halfway down. Her hips began to move more deliberately, riding him with rhythm rather than simply taking him deeper. Crona felt that he should be doing something to make Maka feel good to, his hands going from the chair to her hips, holding onto her as his hips began moving with hers.

Maka's moans grew louder as he began thrusting into her, their pace slowly matching up as Maka rode him.

Crona's grip on her increased, as did the pace of his thrusts as he felt that building desire from before growing in him again. He tried to warm Maka that it was coming, but she told him she could take it.

Crona, unable to resist after hearing this, pulled Maka's hips down hard to meet his own thrust; forcing his foot long cock in deeper.

She cried out from the powerful thrust, holding onto him tighter as he began sawing into her, more aggressive than his expression would let on.

Soon the desire for more was more than he could handle, and he pushed forward, taking them out of the chair and onto the floor. Maka groaned as she was placed on her back, her legs locking around his waist as he drilled into her.

Crona held Maka around the midsection as he pounded hard into her, attempting to hilt himself inside her, his lips finding hers once again as they moved together, pleasure building up in the both of them.

Maka, not having gone over the edge herself yet, reached it next, practically screaming Crona's name as her body shook and gripped his rod tightly.

Her climax though more or less directly resulted in his own; Maka only barely able to pull him out of her before he came and painted almost her entire lower half in thick, gooey seed. They slumped together, panting hard as they basked in the afterglow.

"Was.. that.. Good..?" Crona asked Maka hopefully. She smiled, nodding approvingly, "It was wonderful Crona." She said truthfully.

"Maka.. could we.. do more?" He asked nervously, unsure if it was okay to ask for more. Maka was surprised, partly because he was somehow still stiff, partly because Crona usually wasn't assertive enough to make his wants known.

She couldn't in good conscious turn him down, what kind of a message would that send? She'd just have to be a bit late getting back home.

Crona leaned back in towards Maka, the two beginning to kiss once again. Maka let Crona control the pace as they continued, expecting him to continue on as they had been going. But Crona didn't stay as passive as he had been up to now. Something was bubbling up inside of him now, some new fire ignited. He'd been worried about it at first, but Maka being so kind to him had allowed him to accept it, and now Crona wanted to be more… aggressive.

His hands moved down, finding Maka's ass and beginning to feel it there. Maka blushed lightly, not having expected Crona to give any focus here. Evidently he was interested though, much as Maka was fairly certain her backend was as unappealing as her front. Maka kept her cool, letting Crona explore her body as he wished, growing a bit tenser as Crona lined up to her tight, virgin backdoor.

"Crona.. Could you.." Maka had been about to ask Crona to be careful, since it would hurt much more there. Unfortunately she was a beat or two too slow, and her words were cut off abruptly by a shriek as Crona jerked his hips forward, grunting as he forced his member hard into her asshole.

Crona still didn't fully now his own strength, and didn't seem aware of how roughly he was drilling into Maka's ass. More perhaps he was, and had simply stopped minded if it hurt Maka. either way, he kept pumping his hips against her, drilling into her tight ass with his thick, powerful rod. He moaned Maka's name as he pounded her painfully, Maka's eyes watering from the intense sensation.

She grit her teeth, trying to endure it and but the sensation was too great; the pleasure intense and the pain overwhelming, making her scream out from Crona's powerful thrusts. Maka suddenly recalled the fact that she was far enough out from the rest of the town that, no matter how loud she got, it was unlikely anyone would hear and come to help.

As Crona grunted from the pleasure, pushing forward so he was now essentially thrusting down directly into Maka's ass, jackhammering into her roughly, Maka started to wonder if letting things get this far had been a bad idea.

Crona moaned out in delight at how Maka's walls gripped his cock, pounding down into her so roughly that his Maka's body was the only thing preventing him cracking the stone of the floor.

He couldn't stop, couldn't slow himself down. He just needed more, wanted more; and Maka was *going* to give it to him. He grunted again, body shaking as he unloaded again, pumping thick, hot cum into her ass.

Maka was too the point that she couldn't even make noise anymore now, , her eyes starting to glaze over as her senses were flooded, everything blurring for her as Crona used her body.

As Crona panted, catching his breath and preparing to go again, he reasoned in his mind that if Maka had let him do all this, surely she wouldn't mind him using her body for the rest of the night...

* * *

 **And that's your lot ^^ I hope you enjoyed this commission. I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
